LEGOLAND Florida
thumb|Logo. thumb|290px|Widok ogólny. LEGOLAND Florida - LEGOLAND w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w miejscowości Winter Haven na Florydzie. Został otwarty 15 października 2011 r."It's a date: Legoland Florida to open Oct. 15". Dostęp 23 maja 2011 r. Jest drugim parkiem LEGOLAND na terenie Ameryki Północnej i piątym na świecie (nie licząc parku LEGOLAND Sierksdorf). Jego powierzchnia wynosi 60,7 hektarów"Merlin Entertainments Group to open Legoland Florida", LEGOLAND Florida, 15 stycznia 2010 r., przez co jest drugim pod względem wielkości parkiem LEGOLAND na świecie (największy jest LEGOLAND Windsor)"World’s Largest Legoland Park ‘Legoland Florida’ Will Open Saturday, October 15, 2011", Net News Publisher, 23 maja 2011 r. Dostęp 4 sierpnia 2011 r.. Posiada 14 stref tematycznych, w tym ogród botaniczny i park wodny. Historia thumb|306px|Wejście do parku. W 1936 r. w miejscu obecnego parku LEGONALD Florida został otwarty ogród botaniczny Cypress Gardens. W styczniu 2010 r. firma Merlin Entertaiment Group ogłosiła decyzję budowy drugiego parku LEGOLAND w Stanach Zjednoczonych, na obszarze właśnie tego ogrodu. Prace ruszyły momentalnie i park został udostępniony już w październiku 2011 r. W maju 2012 r. otwarto park wodny, a tym samym miesiącu 2015 r. hotel"Florida's Legoland Hotel is literally a toddler's dream house", Mashable, 18 maja 2015 r. (Wersja zarchiwizowana 27 czerwca 2015 r.). Atrakcje The Beginning thumb|284px * Island in the Sky - orkrągła platforma obracająca się w okół własnej osi na wysokości ok. 46 m. Roztacza się z niej widok na cały park. Miniland USA Miniland z modelami różnych słynnych amerykańskich budowli i miejsc, np. Times Square w Nowym Jorku, budynek Kongresu, Las Vegas, Ośrodek Kosmiczny im. J. Kennedy’ego, bagna Everglades. Kingdoms thumb|The Royal Joust. Strefa inspirowana seriami o rycerzach, głównie serią Zamek. * Dragon Coaster - kolejka górska z wagonikami w kształcie smoka; * The Royal Joust - symulator turnieju rycerskiego. Dzieci jadą z przeciwnych kierunków w wagonikach wyglądających jak stare figurki koni LEGO System. Z lewej strony znajduje się przymocowana kopia, która jednak nie dosięga dziecka nadjeżdżającego z drugiej strony. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa dzieci są przypięte pasami do siodła. * Merlin's Challenge; * The Forestmen's Hideout - specjalne drzewo, po którym dzieci mogą się wspinać i podciągać na linach. Duplo Village Obszar przeznaczony dla najmłodszych dzieci. Nawiązuje do klocków Duplo. * Big Rig Rally; * Junior Fire Academy; * Granny’s Jalopies; * Play Area; * Duplo Farm. Fun Town thumb|Factory Tour. * Factory Tour - pokaz produkcji klocków LEGO; * Grand Carousel - dwupoziomowa karuzela; * Wells Fargo Fun Town 4D Theater - kino 4D. Może pomieścić 700 widzów; * Granny's Apple Fries - restauracja; * Lego Studio Store - sklep. Imagination Zone * Lego Heroes - interaktywna atrakcja oparta na serii LEGO Hero Factory; * Built & Test - można tu zbudować z klocków samochód i przetestować go na torze; * Kid Power Towers - wieże, w których można wciągnąć się na górę i następnie bezpiecznie opaść na dół; * Lego Mindstorms - miejsce, w którym można budować roboty z klocków LEGO Mindstorms. Land of Adventure * Beetle Bounce; * Coastersaurus - drewniana kolejka górska w scenerii z dinozaurami"Coastersaurus (Legoland Florida)", Roller Coaster DataBase. Dostęp 9 września 2013 r.; * Lost Kingdom Adventure]] - atrakcja inspirowana serią LEGO Adventurers. Jedzie się samochodzikiem i strzela do celu z pistoletów laserowych. * Pharaoh's Revenge; * Safari Trek - przejażdżka wśród figur zwierząt zbudowanych z kloców LEGO w skali 1:1. Lego City * The Big Test - interaktywny pokaz uczący zachowania przeciwpożarowego; * Ford Driving School - miejsce, w którym dzieci w wieku 6-13 lat mogą nauczyć się jazdy samochodem; * Ford Jr - miejsce, w którym dzieci w wieku 3-5 lat mogą nauczyć się jazdy samochodem; * Flying School - rodzaj kolejki górskiej; * Boating School - miejsce, w którym można popływać łódkami; * Rescue Academy. The World of Chima Strefa z atrakcjami inspirowanymi serią LEGO Legends of Chima. * Quest for Chi"LEGOLAND Florida Resort - Theme Park and Water Park"; * Cragger's Swamp; * Speedorz Arena. Pirates' Cove * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty Water Ski Show - przedstawienie o piratach na Eloise Lake. Lego Technic thumb|AQUAZONE Wave Racers. * AQUAZONE Wave Racers - karuzela z gondolami w przypominającymi skutery z serii LEGO Aquazone. Poruszają się one nad wodą. * Project X - rodzaj kolejki górskiej inspirowanej klockami LEGO Technic"Legoland", Flirida Bricks.; * Technicycle - rodzaj maszyny napędzanej pedałami wystrzeliwująca nas w górę. Heartlake City Obszar poświęcony serii LEGO Friends. * Mia’s Riding Adventure - rodzaj karuzeli"LEGOLAND Florida's new Heartlake City area now open to the public - LEGOLAND in Florida", LEGOLAND Florida.; * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain - interaktywna fontanna w kształcie serca z instrumentami z klocków LEGO grającymi muzykę; * Stephanie’s News Room - zabawa w przeprowadzanie wywiadu przed kamerą; * Friends to the Rescue’ Live Stage Show - show, w którym dzieci są zaparaszane do tańczenia i śpiewania razem z przyjaciółkami LEGO Friends; * Heartlake Mall - sklep; * Heartlake Ice Cream Parlor - lodziarnia. Cypress Gardens thumb|Banian. Pozostałość po dawnym ogrodzie botanicznym Cypress GardensLegoland Park Information", Florida Bricks. Dostęp 28 czerwca 2011 r.. Miejsce, w którym można odpocząć wśród zieleni i w cieniu starych drzew. Teren ten jest nadal własnością hrabstwa Polk (na terenie, którego zlokalizowany jest LEGOLAND) i znajduje się na liście Narodowego Spisu Miejsc Historycznych USA (ang. National Register of Historic Places). Gówną atrakcją tego miejsca jest zasadzony w 1939 r. banian - ogromny figowiec bengalski"Legoland in Florida", LEGOLAND Florida. Dostęp 6 czerwca 2015 r.. Legoland Water Park Zaadaptowany na potrzeby LEGOLANDu wcześniejszy park wodny o nazwie Splash Island water park. * Lego Wave Pool - basen ze szcztuczną falą"Legoland Water Park", LEGOLAND Florida. Dostęp 28 stycznia 2012 r.; * Twin Chasers - dwie ok. 114 m długości zjeżdżalie wodne; * Splash Out - trzy zjeżdżalnie o długości ok. 18 m każda; * Joker Soaker - wodny plac zabaw dla dzieci; * Build-A-Raft River; * Duplo Splash Safari - wodny obszar do zabaw dla najmłodszych dzieci. Ciekawostki * Kolejka Project X początkowo była atrakcją w parku LEGOLAND WindsorProject X, Roller Coaster DataBase Przypisy Kategoria:Parki LEGOLAND